The Beat Of Our Hearts
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: Honoka doesn't know what to do with her life. When she meets Kira Tsubasa of the idol group A-Rise she has no idea what would happen. Tsubasa makes Honoka an offer that could change the fate of both girls. Will Honoka find her dream? Two girls looking for their true happiness. TsubaHono!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone. This is my first Love Live Fan Fiction. I'm a huge TsubaHono Fan and seriously the world needs more TsubaHono! ;D English isn't my native language so It can happen (It will happen anyway) that I'll make some mistakes. I don't own LL.**_

 **The Beat of our Hearts**

 **''** _ **Some people spend a lifetime waiting for their dreams**_

 _ **But I won't find the answers by looking at the stars**_

 _ **I will find my strength in the beat of your heart''**_

It has been two years since Muse won Love Live and since the end of Muse. Each of the nine girls went their own way but they still had contact with each other and continued to be close friends.

The only idol group where was still singing and where was successful, was A-Rise. The former competitor of Muse. Honoka and the others were also thinking about It for a long time whether they should go on as idols or not, but they did not want It. Without Nico, Eli and Nozomi, Muse was no longer Muse and the girls had reached their initial goal. They were able to save their school from closing. Each girl had found something they wanted to do. Nico worked on her Idol career, Eri wanted to start again with her ballet career, Nozomi tried her luck as a nursery nurse, Maki tooked care of her career as a doctor, but she made incidentally also music, because music was also a part of her and without music she could not live. Umi thought about a career as a motivational coach, Kotori had no particular dream but she continued working as the Legendary Maid Minalinsky and that made her happy. Hanayo worked in a sushi bar where she was surrounded by a lot of rice and rice was her weakness as everyone knows and Rin worked as a Model for particularly feminine dresses. Only Honoka did not know what to do, or rather what she wanted to do. Besides eating and sleeping was dancing and singing something that made her happy. What began as an attempt to save her school, became a deep passion. And Honoka missed the old days with Muse terrible even if she did not regret the decision to quit Muse. Still, it was for Honoka as if she had lost something important with the end of her school Idol career , but she did not know exactly what it was.

It was a day like any other. Honoka walked around the city and did not know much to begin with her time. She was not a child of sadness and still highly motivated to give her best at everything she did but she did not really know what to do and that was the problem. Honoka walked unnoticed to a large building with a big screen where could be seen a music video of A-Rise. Honoka smiled slightly when she saw Tsubasa the leader of A-rise and the other two members Anju and Erena. Honoka didn't heard much of the three girls, except that they were famous and continue successfully with their music. Honoka stared engrossed at the screen, completely absorbed in thoughts when she suddenly noticed a warm hand on her shoulder.

,, Of all the places in Akihabara I meet you here, what a wonderful twist of fate. '' Said a female and familiar voice. Honoka winced and turned abruptly to see who was standing behind her. A young woman stood before her with a pair of sunglasses and a hat on her head. She briefly took off her sunglasses and winked at Honoka. She could hardly believe her eyes. ,, Ki-Kira TSUBASA ?! '' said Honoka with a slightly louder voice. ,, Psscht, not so loud. Why do you think I am here in this disguise? I have no desire to fuss around with Paparazis Honoka-san. '' Whispered Tsubasa more quietly to Honoka. ,, Whoaaa. '' Honoka was so surprised that she tripped over her own shoes and she almost fell backwards, but Tsubasa could safe her from falling, she held Honoka firmly on both arms. ,,Be careful. '' Tsubasa chuckled. ,, It's nice to see that some things never change. '' ,, Th-Thank you. But ... what are you doing here? '' Honoka asked her counterpart. ,, Well actually I wanted to spend a quiet day in the city, but that I met you is actually a really good thing. '' Tsubasa looked happy to Honoka. Honoka was now even more confused than before. ,, Eh? Why is that a good thing? '' Asked Honoka. ,, I'll tell you why, but not here. Near here is my apartment. How about we go to my place and I'll tell you everything? '' Honoka first did not know what to say. The famous Kira Tsubasa which Honoka had always admired, invited her to her home. ,,Please say yes. I promise you it will not take long. There's just something that I would like to discuss with you. Said Tsubasa. ,, Um ... '' before Honoka could say anything, Tsubasa took Honokas hand and pulled her with her. ,, Whaaa ...? '' Was all Honoka could say . Honoka did not know what was happening, but she would not be Honoka, if she were not curious about what Tsubasa would discuss with her and she really wanted to know it. Neither Honoka nor Tsubasa, knew at this time that this encounter would change their lives.

 _ **So that was chapter one. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. See this chapter as an introduction. : D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. Here is chapter 2. :) As always..english isn't my native language so It can happen that I'll make some mistakes. And last but not least I don't own Love Live.**_

 _ **''Holding on we drift like two flowers on the sea**_

 _ **Riding on the waves letting go of what will be''**_

After Tsubasa dragged Honoka to her home ,to put it that way, Honoka was amazed when she saw this large apartment of Tsubasa. Everything was very bright and modern and on several shelves were several prizes and awards for A-Rise.

,, Ah I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, I've made some tea, sit down please Honoka-san and feel yourself at home. ''

Tsubasa put the tea and the cups on the glass table while Honoka sat down.

,, You have a really great apartment and so much space. ''

Honoka was euphoric at the thought of how It might be to live in such a large apartment and that she would have enough space for all her mangas.

,, Well, perhaps it is enough space here, but in such a large apartment you can easily feel lonely, don't you think that too? '' Tsubasa now took a sip of her tea.

,, Oh, I did not mean it that way. It's just that I've never lived in a large apartment. My room is very small and I am so impressed with your apartment, that's all. '' Honoka rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

Tsubasa chuckled slightly. ,, Oh that's one of the things I like about you, you're always so honest and direct. ''

,, Ehehe .. thank you. '' Still embarrassed she took her cup of tea and sipped from it. ,, But tell me why you wanted to talk to me? And about what? '' Honoka was still puzzled by this whole situation.

,, Okay, let's go to this point. '' Said Tsubasa. ,, It is a pity that Muse no longer exists as an idol group. You were our only real and worthy competitor. Anyway ... to say it directly ... Honoka I want to ask you if you want to do with me a duet? I would like to dance and sing with you. ''

Honoka was shocked. ,, Y- you what?... B-but why? '',, A-Rise is successful and I'm sure you get many offers from other famous stars which want to sing with you. I'm just an former school idol, nothing more and nothing less. ''

,, I understand that it's so sudden for you. I'll explain It in more detail. '' Tsubasa took a deep breath. ,, Honoka-san do you actually know why you had caught our attention at the beginning? ''

Honoka thought for a moment ,, Um, actually no. I thought because our video for Love Live was so successful?''

,, No, that was not the reason. '' It was this passion of all of you and especially you had this glow in your eyes and you had this charisma. It's hard to explain but when I saw the video of Muse I knew that you are different. Look, A-Rise is successful. Yes, we have also always loved what we do and we still love dancing and singing but ... ''

Honoka looked questioningly at Tsubasa. ,,But...?''

,, Well, I think we lost something important in this time in which we are known as a professional idols. Look, it makes a difference whether you are a school idol or whether you do it Professional you know? We are more in stress, have more pressure and somehow I think we are no longer ourselves ... it's hard to explain. ''

Honoka said for a moment nothing. ,, But ... what does this have to do with me and your offer? ''

,, Hmm how do I explain it best? You're a special girl. We have often watched muse and especially you, the leader. I've already told you, you have that certain charisma. And you have the ability to inspire people. You have this passion, what makes an idol and it does not matter whether you're still an idol or not. Inside, you're still the perfect idol that can bring people to smile. And ... A-Rise .. no ...I... need you. '' Tsubasa looked something more serious to Honoka.

Honoka was speechless. Kira Tsubasa needed her help, but still she did not understand why exactly Tsubasa needed her. ,, I do not really understand why I should sing with you and not with all three girls of A-Rise?''

,, Good question ..I think I'm the main reason why it is so chaotic at A-Rise currently. Perhaps I'm the one who has changed alot and who has lost something. I do not know. I still love singing and dancing, but somehow it does not make me happy as It should ..as I said.. something is missing. I know that sounds strange for you . If I'm honest, Anju and Erena had this idea that I should ask you for help and I think it's not such a bad idea..what do you think?'' Tsubasa looked deep into Honokas eyes and you could see how serious it was.

Honoka was still shocked by this offer and fidgeted with her hands. Than she did what first came to her mind. She stood up and bowed nervously. ,, Ehehe thanks Tsubasa-san for the offer but I do not know if that's a good idea to choose me for a duet. Excuse me, I have to go. '' Tsubasa wanted to say something but Honoka rushed as fast as she could out of the apartment.

Honoka ran through the streets, and she did not even know why she ran or why she ran away.

When she stopped at some point she came to a playground near her apartment. She walked to a swing and sat down. She stared up at the sky and sighed loudly. ,,What happened? Why did I do that? Why I did not say yes ? Why should I say yes? Argh damn I'm so confused. '' Shouted Honoka aloud to herself.

She sighed. ,, What is so special about me that Kira Tsubasa have to ask me for a duet? We were nine members, each of us were very good and every member of Muse had something special. I still do not know why I should be the only one who can help. '' Honoka stood up and decided to walk home.

Meanwhile at Tsubasas ...

,, I knew she would not say yes. '' Said Tsubasa while she had someone on the phone. _,, Did she said no? Or did you scared her with your typical Tsubasa style? ''_

,, Erena what does that mean? And no, she didn't say no... not directly, she said she does not know if that's a good idea and then she ran away. '' Tsubasa sighed at the thought of what had happened. _,, Hey do not give up,she will say yes, I'm sure. Just give her some time to think about it. ''_ said Erena. I hope you're right. '' Said Tsubasa. Trust me,, but even if she says no, what is wrong with that? I mean yes, it was my idea and Anjus but you can always looking for someone else.

,, No, she has to be it! You do not understand It Erena. '' Said Tsubasa a bit annoyed. _,,Oh? So you do like Honoka? Is that the reason why you insist that she has to be the one which sings with you? ''_ Tsubasa blushed slightly. ,,What? No, It's not like that. You got It completely wrong! S-She's just the only one I know were is able to create something great. You know how good she was at Muse right? _'',, Hahaha calm down Tsubasa, I'm just teasing you. Why do you think we proposed her? Such a bundle of energy, there was a reason why Muse was better than A-Rise. Anyway give her time and than get her Tiger. ''_ Erena laughed. ,, E-Erena shut up. I have to hang up now. Bye.'' said Tsubasa annoyed and shook her head.

A day has passed since Tsubasa had asked Honoka if she would sing with her a duet. Honoka lay on her bed and sighed the whole day. As suddenly her phone rang.

,, Yes Honoka? '' _,, Hi Honoka, It's me Umi. ''Honoka sighed._ ,, Hello Umi, what's wrong? '' Said Honoka rather absent.

 _,,what is wrong? You did not come last night. You forgot that you, me and Kotori agreed to eat together right? ''_ said Umi.

,, Oh damn, I've forgotten It after the incident with Tsubasa. '' Said Honoka totally shocked. _,, W-wait what? Tsubasa? Do you mean THE Kira Tsubasa of A-Rise? Honoka? What happened? ''_ Asked Umi surprised.

,, Well, I'll tell you. '' Said Honoka ...

 _,, SHE HAS WHAT? And you have not said yes? Are you stupid Honoka? '' Shouted Umi._

,, Eh? Why? Why should I say yes? '' Asked Honoka. _,, First THE Kira Tsubasa asked you and if someone famous as her asks you for something then you say kindly yes! And second ... you think we all do not realize how unhappy you are? I've known you for so long and I know that you miss our time as schoolidols. Therefore Honoka, that's the chance to find your inner star. ''_ ,, Inner Star? What do you mean Umi? '' Umi sighed. ,,Very easily. You are actually a cheerful person but when you're on stage you're really happy. Then you get this glow in your eyes and then you are a completely different person. And that's what you have lost. Now...you'll call Tsubasa-san and you'll kindly say yes! Or should I ask the others and we'll keep all a long lecture why you should say yes? '' asked Umi. ,, N-No is ok, I'll say yes. '' Said Honoka beaten. ,, Good girl. So, I have to work . See you. '' ,, Okay,see you Umi. '' Honoka hung up. Honoka sighed, she looked at her cell phone and dialed Tsubasa's number. Fortunately Honoka had kept the number of Tsubasa which she got at her Love Live competition time and Tsubasa seemed to kept her old number.

 _,, Yes Tsubasa? ''_ Said a voice on the other side .. ,, Y-Yes Tsubasa-chan it's me, Honoka. said Honoka nervous. _,, Oh Honoka-chan, what's wrong? I'm glad you called after you ran away yesterday. ''_ Said Tsubasa in a slightly worried voice. ,, I'm very sorry about yesterday. I was just so surprised and did not know what to say. I'm still shocked at your offer and I still do not understand why I was selected but .. '' Honoka paused. _,, But? ''_ Asked Tsubasa careful. ,, I ... I'm going to sing a duet with you. I-I do not know if I'm good enough, b-but I will do my best! '' Said Honoka suddenly highly motivated. Tsubasa was surprised in a positive sense. Her heart suddenly began to jump. _,, R-really? This is great Honoka-chan. I will call you to make an appointment. ''_ Said Tsubasa happy. ,, All right, then see you. '' Honoka hung up and lies down on her bed. ,, I hope everything goes well.'' Said Honoka. She still doubted herself.

In the meantime. Tsubasa sat down on her bed and stared in shock at her cell phone. ,,So she has really said yes ... that is not a dream right? ''

 _ **So that was chapter two. I'm sorry that it took a long time, but I did not have much inspiration. Anyway I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter. Stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As promised here is my newest chapter of my TsubaHono fan fiction. I've written this FF, after I was sad about having so few stories from my favorite Love Live Pairing. Still I don't know exactly where to go with the story but I will complete it. I'm glad that there are now much more TsubaHono fan fiction. I always read through all of them. And as always, I don't own Love Live and please forgive me my mistakes because English isn't my native language.**_

 _ **''Carry me away from this dark and lonely room**_

 _ **Light me in your arms - all I want to know is you''**_

Honoka ran back and forth in her room. It was bad enough that she could not sleep last night, but now that the day has come when Honoka will meet with Kira Tsubasa she was too nervous. With every second that passed, Honoka had more and more the feeling that her heart was going to explode. Honoka still did not know what to think about this whole situation. She could not understand why Kira Tsubasa, who was famous with A-rise, wanted to sing with her. It was not as if Honoka would not miss to stand on the stage. She loved to sing and dance and she loved to make other people smile and especially she loved spending time with her friends. But she was unsure. She did not know if she could still be an idol. She did not know if she could still make other people happy with her way of dancing and singing. Yes, she just had not much self-confidence , but she would not be Honoka if she did not try it. If there was something she could do best, then it was giving her best. And beside the nervousness a small part of her was happy. Hardly anyone knew it but Honoka had always admired Kira Tsubasa. There was something special about this girl, which Honoka could not explain. She just knew that her feelings towards the super idol have always been special. It seemed strange to strangers, because Tsubasa and Honoka didn't often have the opportunity to talk or meet with each other in the past, but there was still a chemistry between both of them. Was it desire? Admiration? Love? Or something else? Honoka had never thought about it. Because it was impossible that Kira Tsubasa would look at her with romantic eyes. And so Honoka didn't waste any thought about it.

''Honoka pull yourself together. There is no reason to be nervous. It's just a meeting and we just discuss ideas for the song, nothing more. ''Said Honoka to herself.

It was almost like a mantra which Honoka said to herself for several days over and over again.

Honoka sighed. '' I should be on my way, otherwise I'll be late for our meeting. ''

As for Tsubasa, she was as nervous as Honoka was. Even if no one noticed it, because an idol always had to hide her feelings, which was something she had learned over was glad that Honoka accepted the proposal and that she wanted to give this project a try. Although it was the idea of Erena and Anju to ask Honoka, Tsubasa did not mind. Honoka was something special, Tsubasa was absolutely sure about it. She knew it when she'd seen Honoka for the first time. This girl has an incredible charisma and every time Tsubasa watched videos of Muse she paid her attention almost exclusively to Honoka. It made the A-Rise leader somehow happy when she saw Honoka singing and dancing. She had never told this to her friends but Tsubasa had a slight crush on Honoka. At first it was just admiration nothing more and nothing less. But somehow she caught herself as she always thought about the muse leader. She still remembers when she suddenly had this fast heartbeat. Since then, she never had such feelings with anyone else. Nevertheless this project had nothing to do with her feelings. Tsubasa had no hopes anyway that the ginger head would feel something more than firendship for her.

Tsubasa left the house a little earlier. Her hair was shiny and smooth, and her pony was longer than before and she was more than satisfied with this length. She put on a yellow blouse and a blue jeans. Of course, she wore additional sunglasses, she did not want to be recognized by everyone. As a successful Idol it was difficult to walk around.

It was Tsubasa's idea that she and Honoka could meet in a cafe. It was one of Tsubasa's favorite cafes, not too far from her apartment. It was a nice little cafe in a French style. Everything was so elegant and comfortable at the same time. Tsubasa came here often when she was sitting on a new song.

She sat at her favorite table and ordered a latte macchiato with a shot of caramel. Her nervousness reappeared. When she looked nervously at the watch she immediately heard a familiar voice.

"Tsubasa-chan there you are. I'm sorry I've actually left my home a little earlier because I did not want to be late but ehehe...well ... '' Honoka could not tell Tsubasa that she had been distracted as she did passed by a new bakery, which had sold a delicious strawberry cake. Honoka had a weakness for cakes and bread.

Tsubasa smiled gently and waved to Honoka. "No problem, the main thing is you've come. Come Honoka-chan, take a seat.''

Honoka smiled at Tsubasa and immediately sat down on the empty chair. After that Honoka ordered a hot chocolate and sipped at her cup. "Whoa it is so delicious. With absolute certainty, the best hot chocolate I've ever drunk. '"Honoka said those words full of enthusiasm and with a sparkle in her eyes that brought Tsubasa's heart to melt.

"I'm glad you like it. I like to go to this cafe when I need inspiration for example if I want to write a new text for a song. I was hoping that it might help us get lots of great ideas. '' Tsubasa still smiled and spoke in a gentle pitch.

"It's a nice place here. '' Honoka looked shy to the side for a moment to find the right words.

"To be honest, I am still very surprised about the fact that you have chosen me for a duet and I do not know if I am well suited for this but I will try my best. Um, what I wanted to say is, thank you for the offer Tsubasa-chan. Said honoka honestly.

Tsubasa was overwhelmed by Honoka's openness, but that's what she liked about her the most, she was always direct and honest with her feelings.

,,Never mind. I'm rather grateful to you for agreeing. I was afraid that I 'd scared you away. I know it came very suddenly but believe me Honoka, I know you're the right one for this duet and you're not alone, I'm still there and I will support you. '' Tsubasa's words came from the bottom of her heart.

Honoka looked surprised and at the same time embarrassed to Tsubasa. She began to make her best Honoka smile and nodded full of euphoria.

"Thanks Tsubasa-chan, that takes a little bit of my fear. ''

Tsubasa was slightly red at the sight of a bright Honoka. She quickly grabbed her cup and drank from it. Then she cleared her throat and tried to catch herself again. She immediately smiled at Honoka again.

"Well, now that we've clarified this, let's discuss what kind of song we both want to sing. You're always free to bring a suggestion but ... my idea was to sing a love song. '' Tsubasa looked slightly embarrassed to the side. "I-I mean, love songs are popular and well...,what do you think about it? 'Tsubasa couldn't stay cool enough as she always was, she liked the idea with the love song, but she didn't know how Honoka thinks about it.

Honoka turned red at the thought of singing a love song with Tsubasa. Various images were suddenly in her head. From a - we hold hands scene- to a kiss scene.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I- I mean, we can try it. Honoka could not look at Tsubasa's eyes at that moment.

Tsubasa looked slightly smiling at Honoka and tried to overshoot her nervousness. "I think the idea is good and I think ballads will fit you. I don't sing ballads with A-Rise. We constantly make music for dancing and music which spreads party mood. But to be honest, I would much rather sing more songs where I can express my feelings. Tsubasa's voice became quieter and a little depressed.

Honoka suddenly had the need to take Tsubasa's hand to cheer her up. She did not think about it and suddenly took a hand from Tsubasa.

"Then we will sing a ballad and you can put all your feelings into this song. Let's write the best love song of all time. '' Honoka was full of euphoria and smiled confidently at Tsubasa. But when she quickly noticed what she was doing with her and Tsubasas's hand, she instantly pulled her hand away and became very quiet again and looked to the side.

Tsubasa did not know exactly how she should react to this sudden feeling of warmth which came from Honoka's hands. But when she saw Honoka's reaction she had to start giggling.

"All right Honoka-chan, then I'm looking forward to it." Tsubasa smiled at Honoka and looked deeply into her eyes. At this sight, Honoka suddenly felt her heart beating very fast. _"Seriously, what is that feeling?"_ Honoka asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your comments and your feedback on my last chapter. I'm always happy about your feedback. Since I'm still a beginner and I'm still trying to find my own writing style. As I've already written, I'll finish this story no matter what. Long story short, I wish you a lot of fun with the new chapter. :) And if you have suggestions for improvement for me, I'm always grateful for it.**

 _ **~Please don't turn around right now**_

 _ **In this noisy wind in the twilight where we're close enough to touch**_

 _ **I'm always gazing at you~**_

A delicious scent of fresh coffee filled the whole room and found its way into a cup which was patterned with white lily flowers. Like every morning, Tsubasa drank her all morning coffee. She wasn't a person who enjoyed breakfast. She took her cup in her hand and sat on her couch and sighed loudly to herself. Blue eyelids round the eyes of the young idol. Truly it was a terrible night in which Tsubasa was sleepless in her bed.

She clung to her warm cup of coffee and stared at the brown black liquid. "Honestly, what did I think? A love song? With Honoka? How am I supposed to look into her eyes? How can I sing words of love before her? Before the girl whom I like and admire? Stupid Tsubasa. "

She put her cup on the table and frowned. Suddenly the phone rang which lay next to Tsubasa. Tsubasa took the phone and picked It up.

"Yes, Tsubasa here?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine, I just wanted to ask how your date was yesterday with a certain former idol?'' A familiar and mischievous voice was heard. "Good morning Anju. And hey .. It wasn't a date. It was only a meetings among friends who are singing together, nothing more. ''

" _Calm down Tsubasa."_ Another familiar voice was heard, it was Erena, who lived together with Anju since she was Erena's girlfriend for almost one year now. Anju giggled only and Tsubasa could already imagine how their two best friends exchanged glances with each other.

Tsubasa could not help but sigh. "Stop It. After all It was your idea that I should ask Honoka whether she would work with me on this project. '' Tsubasa was already slightly annoyed by her friends. "Just kidding, besides one day you will thank us for it, believe me." Anju said it in a confident tone. "By the way,what kind of song are you going to sing?" Anju asked. At this sudden question Tsubasa frozed and she had to swallow hard _. "If I tell her now that Honoka and I will sing together a love song Anju and Erena will annoy me forever with it. ''_ Tsubasa thought It quite panicky. After a few seconds where no response from Tsubasa came, a curious Anju could be heard. "Well?" Tsubasa swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes. It would come out one way or another, so why make a secret out of it even if she knew she would regret it. "W ... well ... we will sing a love song. Are you happy now?''

Tsubasa could hear Erena in the beackground as she had to try to keep back laughing.

,, And that's it? Where is the problem? I've seen enough snobbish movies to know how that will end. It is actually the perfect opportunity for you. But who came up with this idea? Let me guess it was yours? '' Now Anju also had to start laughing. Tsubasa sighed annoyed and she was just about to hang up the phone as Anju cleared her throat. '' I'm sorry Tsubasa, it's just so unimaginable. I didn't know that you are the romantic snuff singer type. ''

"Well, that isn't it ... not entirely at all. I just wanted to do something we usually never do. When we sing about love, it is still a dance song. This is neither profound nor romantic. But to be honest, I don't know what I was thinking yesterday when I suggested the whole thing. Tsubasa frowned and the other end of the line was quiet. "Listen Tsubasa, it's all right that you sing a lovely love song. This way, your little Fangirls can melt away and get to know a new side. And most importantly, you can perhaps express yourself better in this song. If it helps you then do it! And perhaps you will find your renewed love for music again. Anju's voice said the last sentence in a quiet and gentle tone. Tsubasa leaned back, closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Who knows. ...Well, Anju I'll hang up now, I still have to do a lot of things.'' All right, then see you Tsubasa . '' She had only said that she had a lot to do because she did not want to continue talking about this subject. At least not with Erena and Anju.

Tsubasa took her cup into her hand and took a sip of her coffee, but she made a face as she felt her coffee was cold. And Tsubasa didn't like cold coffee. "Bah that tastes terrible." Tsubasa put her cup back on the table and leaned back with her eyes closed. All the images from yesterday shot in her head.

Flashback ...

"Let's write the best love song of all time. ''

"All right Honoka-chan, then I'm looking forward to it." Tsubasa smiled at Honoka and looked deeply into her eyes.

Honoka had a visibly slightly nervous look in her face and she looked anxiously aside before she quickly took the menu into her hand just to wave the waitress to her so that she could order a banana cake decorated with flakes of chocolate.

 _"Damn, Tsubasa .. stay calm. Maybe I've been staring too long and now she thinks I'm a weirdo or something like that. But her hand has felt so perfect in my hand...Oh damn I should stop thinking such things and behave normally._

 _'' So Honoka-chan have you ever written a love song? '' Tsubasa tried to stay cool. However, every further word was quite nerve-racking for the idol._

 _Honoka shook her head. '' No, Umi had written all the songs for us, including the love songs._

 _''Is that so? '' Tsubasa smiled charmingly and sweetly to Honoka. Something about Honoka helped Tsubasa to calm down and to be herself._

 _"Ahm ... but there are different types of love songs. You doesn't have to write about the kind of love in which it is about to be in love. You can also write a song about the things you love. But ... I don't know if I will be a big help, I am not experienced what the topic of love affects. Say Tsubasa-chan do you have experience with love? "Honoka's voice grew soft and she looked at the cake which was already standing on the well-decorated plate in front of her. This question came a little suddenly for Tsubasa but she did not have to think long for the answer._

 _'' Well...I'm inexperienced when it comes to relationships but ... I know how it feels to be in love. When you has to think about one person day and night. And I know how it is when your heart starts to beat like wild ,once the person you love smiles with a sugary sweet smile at you.'' Tsubasa looked a little dreamy in Honoka's eyes before she noticed what she was doing. She cleared her throat and looked back at Honoka. ,, Well Honoka-chan do you know the feeling of being in love with someone? ''_

 _Honoka was as red as a tomato and the nervousness was written on her face._

 _"Honoka-chan you don't have to answer this question if you don't want. Tsubasa already regretted that she had asked this question and wanted to say something when Honoka shyly and not typical looked to the side. Right now she could not see Tsubasa in the eyes. "So I ... I'm not sure. But everyone of my friends said to me that if I really find someone I like then I'll know it immediately when I'm in love. Although ... that's why I'm not sure either because I can be really dense. ''_

 _,,Is that so? That's not bad. But if you really should fall in love with someone, then you should not wait too long to figure it out. Otherwise, it might be too late. That is at least what I think. But if you are destined for this one person then you both will get together no matter how long you will need to know your own feelings.'' Tsubasa smiled at Honoka. ,,I think you are right .'' Honoka smiled in the sweetest way as she could and Tsubasa 's heart began to beat very fast. It was like from an anime scene in which a love arrow is shot right in the heart and where are seen many hearts and rose petals in the background. That was how Tsubasa felt._

 _After that, Tsubasa and Honoka only talked about this and that and about their school days. However, Tsubasa enjoyed the presence of Honoka. Honoka could be silent for hours and yet Tsubasa would enjoy it._

Flashback end...

Honoka lay on the ground. It was a pretty hot summer day, so she thought it would be cooler on the ground. Honoka closed her eyes and held her right hand on her chest. "Yesterday what was that feeling? I could breathe only heavily and my heart was beating so fast. Will I get sick? '' Honoka thought of yesterday when Tsubasa smiled at her charmingly and happily as both had decided that their would write together a love song. "Who would have said no at this look? She looked something sad and when it makes Tsubasa happy then it also makes me happy. But there is one thing I need to know. I wonder what this problem is what Tsubasa has with the music? Why isn't she happy? The most important task of an idol is to bring a smile into the faces of the people. But this is best achieved when you have fun. '' Honoka turned to the side and stared at her phone. "What am I supposed to do? I would like to meet with her again. But surely she is busy. After all, she is still a professional idol and she has duties. But I want to talk to her and I want to see her. '' Honoka opened wide her eyes and held her hands to her mouth. What am I saying? Why should I want to see her so much? Maybe because I feel comfortable when I'm with her, but somehow I'm nervous around her at the same time. But if we want to write a love song then I need to know her better. No ... maybe that's just an excuse ... I really want to know more about Tsubasa-chan. '' Honoka began to write a message to Tsubasa.

 _"Hey Tsubasa-chan, do you have time now? If so, then we could meet. Perhaps in the Akihabara Park? But of course only if you're not too busy. -I would like to get to know you better if that's all right with you. -Hokoka''_

Honoka took a deep breath before she sent this was really nervous and she almost regretted her message. She did not want to be intrusive.

At Tsubasa's...

Tsubasa was just about to read a book to distract herself. She was very restless the whole time. When suddenly her cell phone rang and she had read Honoka's message. Tsubasa had to read this message several times before she began to smile broadly. Her heart began to beat very quickly. Immediately she began to type a message.

 _''That's fine. I have time. I would also like to know you better. ;) -Tsubasa''_

Tsubasa sent the message, put the phone aside, and took a deep breath. When suddenly a thought came to her head.

''Wait ... is that a date?''


End file.
